Who's Killing the Comedies?
ScottLeadreadyTheSecondandOtherComedies' spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Will Stronghold (Sky High) * Fozzie Bear - Gru (Despicable Me) * Kermit the Frog - Scott Leadready II (Teacher's Pet) * Miss Piggy (Leni Loud) * Scooter - Jimmy Fallon * Hooded Killer - Royal Pain (Sky High) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Beaker - Oh (Home) * Rowlf the Dog - Dru (Despicable Me 3) * Dr. Teeth - Coach Boomer (Sky High) * Lew Zealand - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Swedish Chef - Biggie (Trolls) * Animal - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Steve Martin - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Camilla the Chicken - Layla Williams (Sky High) * Statler - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Waldorf - Banzai (The Lion King) * Penguins - Minion Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) * Skeeter - Ellen DeGeneres Transcript * Will: '''For my next feat, I, Will Stronghold, will walk across the hot coals while explaining what I am! * '''Royal Pain: '''No, for your next feat, you'll be shocked! (Royal Pain fires a lightning cannon, decapitating Will Stronghold, and Will's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Royal Pain shocks Will Stronghold's corpse on the hot coals.) Will Stronghold's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * '''Scott Leadready II: Will died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, EMMET BRICKOWSKI, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Emmet: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Leni Loud (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Layla Takes off her right flip-flop and smashed Will's casket lowering to the ground, and hops out and puts her flip-flop back on) * Gru: The last time a comedy died was... * Emmet (interrupting): Excuse me? * Gru: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Emmet: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock things out of your mouth?! * Scott Leadready II: Wow, Emmet's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Jimmy Fallon) (Jimmy Fallon waves at them) Later * Gru: 'And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats!" (laughing) * '''Royal Pain: '(Right up at the door) Why did the man turn Red? * 'Gru: '''I don't know. * '''Royal Pain: '''Because he was embarrassed. * '''Gru: '(Sarcastically claps) (Laughs) * '''Royal Pain: '''Then how about this? Because I totally SHOCKED YOU! (Hooded Killer shocks Gru) * '''Gru: '''What a showstopper. (Falls on stage) * '''Shenzi: See? I told you the man was gonna die on stage tonight. (Shenzi and Banzai laugh) * Gru: Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Banzai: You're an ambulance. (Shenzi and Banzai laugh again, and Gru is dragged offscreen by Royal Pain and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Scott Leadready II: (Minion Pigs roll Gru's dead body away) First Will, now Gru. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Leni Loud: Don’t say that name, Scott. * Scott Leadready II: OOOH, Leni's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Leni's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in I! (Jimmy Fallon walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Jimmy Fallon? * Jimmy Fallon: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Scott Leadready II: We need to talk about Ellen DeGeneres' death. * Jimmy Fallon: Why, sure. I love talking about my older sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Scott Leadready II: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Comedy Babies Flashback * Baby Scott Leadready II: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Gru: Let’s question Scott's sensibility. (Laughs) * Baby Jimmy Fallon: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Ellen DeGeneres: What a nerd. * Baby Leni Loud: (Clears throat) I will play "The Chubby Mermaid". * Baby Ellen DeGeneres: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Leni Loud) * Baby Scott Leadready II: Yikes! Ellen, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Ellen DeGeneres smacks Scott Leadready II) * Baby Gru: NANNY! ELLEN'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Scott Leadready II: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Ellen Degeneres beats up Gru, and Ellen DeGeneres gets hit in the back by Scott Leadready II with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Comedy Babies agree and drown Ellen DeGeneres in the pool) * All Comedy Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Jimmy Fallon: You killed my sister?!? * Scott Leadready II: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Ellen's come back from the grave for revenge! * Jimmy Fallon: Oh, Ellen will have her revenge… (Jimmy Fallon reveals himself to be Ellen Degeneres, Royal Pain, being disrobed) * Ellen DeGeneres: (Scott Leadready II and Leni Loud scream) (Takes out knife, and attacks Scott Leadready II) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Leni Loud: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses, as her right sandal came off of Leni Loud's foot) Wuh! * Ellen DeGeneres: Here it comes! Showtime! * Layla Williams: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her! * Ellen DeGeneres: You can’t shoot me! (Petunia fires an arrow, which runs through Ellen DeGeneres' head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Emmet behind her) * Emmet (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Gru smart.jpg|Gru as Fozzie Bear Spot Helperman (TV Series).jpg|Scott Leadready II as Kermit the Frog Leni Loud.jpg|Leni Loud as Miss Piggy Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Oh home uh oh.jpg|Oh as Beaker Dru.png|Dru as Rowlf the Dog The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud as Lew Zealand Biggie.jpg|Biggie as Swedish Chef Chuck angry birds 2016.png|Chuck as Animal Emmet lego poster.jpg|Emmet Brickowski as Steve Martin Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Statler Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Waldorf Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-4139.jpg|Minion Pigs as Penguins Ellen DeGeneres.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:ScottLeadreadyTheSecondandOtherComedies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken